La Liga Sinnoh: Pruebas Del Corazón
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: AAML Secuela De El Hogar es donde Está el Corazón, Él se prepara para el Campeonato y Ash deberá de hacer un trato con sus rivales. Y un Equipo Rocket quiere vengarse. Todo mientras mantiene con Misty de los que los quieren separar. Capítulos: 1/19


_**Fic:**_

 _ **Pruebas Del Corazón**_

 _ **Autor original:**_

 _ **Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Traducido**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Bien ha sido un largo camino pero, la alta demanda de mi historia Popular El Hogar es en dónde está mi Corazón, finalmente llego para todos aquellos quienes me lo pidieron y gracias a ambos por la espera y por ser suficientemente paciente por la espera sólo me queda esperar que esto sea tan exitoso tal como predecesor.**_

 _ **Descargo: Yo no soy dueño de Pokémon, y sí lo fuera Ash y Misty Ya serían Pareja.**_

 _ **Nota de traductor bien aquí me tienen en está nueva historia acompáñame para descubrir que será la venganza que se tiene el Equipo Rocket contra Ash, gracias a Xtreme Gamer por dejarme traducir su fic sin él no podría traerles este fic a ustedes bien una vez gracias compañero por permitirme usar tu fic para traducirlo a Español para todos los hablantes de esté maravilloso idioma, sin más preámbulos iniciemos con la historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Mezclando El Trabajo con El Placer.**_

 _ **La región de Sinnoh esta localizada al noreste de la región de Kanto ofrece una retos únicos para los entrenadores para ambas regiones y nativos de la región y eso ¿Quién no se abasta con entrenadores y Pokémon que no han visto en ningún otro lugar más que en Sinnoh que es la locación para el campeonato de la siguiente Liga Pokémon.**_

 _ **Considerados para muchos por ser la más difícil liga de ganar y muchos entrenadores de todo el mundo para poder entrar se debe de ganar las 8 medallas de cada gimnasio después de haber ganado a cada gimnasio, pero muchos todavía continúan tratando de obtenerlas.**_

 _ **Y al noroeste de la cuidad de SunyShore hay muchos entrenadores que están haciendo eso.**_

—¡Usa cola de hierro Pikachu!.

—Contra escudo con mega golpe Raichu las dos formas poderosas de ataques chocaron uno del otro enviando choque de ondas que tenían un pulso a lo largo del gimnasio. Los 2 entrenadores regresaron el Raichu le pertenece a Volkner de la cuidad de SunyShore del líder de Gimnasio. El Pikachu fue el primer Pokémon, y le pertenecía ni más ni menos que Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta ambos Pikachu y Raichu estaban en su batalla final por alrededor de 10 minutos ambos estaban exhaustos. Pero Pikachu parecía ser el peor de los 2.

—Esto no es bueno pensó Ash Pikachu no podía soportar más por mucho tiempo y sin ningún otro Pokémon a quién recurrir y sí el cae estamos acabados.

—¡Vamos Ash no te rindas Sé que puedes lograrlo!.

—¡Chu, Pikachu! (¡Vamos Pikachu!). Ash y Pikachu miraron al estadio allí los apoyaban ellas dos era la novia de Ash y su Pikachu Elektra solo escucharon a ellos 2 apoyándonos y eso fue suficiente para ellos dos que habían pasado por situaciones difíciles y esto no es la excepción.

—Ya las escuchaste a ellas vamos a ganar esto Pikachu, dijo Ash.

—¡Pika! (¡Puedes apostarlo!). Contesto Pikachu la energía renovada el dúo estaba listo para seguir el duelo con Volkner y su Raichu.

—Vamos a luchar hasta la tener la victoria compañero vamos usa ataque rápido, con velocidad con velocidad casi rápido cargo a su oponente Volkner pensó no estaba impresionado.

—¿Vamos tu realmente no esperas que el ataque rápido le haga algún daño a mi Raichu? Preguntó el.

—No contesto Ash ganando una mirada extraña de ambos de Volkner y Raichu no esperaba que ataque rápido hiciera tanto daño yo espere esto cola de hierro entonces se dio cuenta lo que Ash había planeado pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por la cola de hierro le golpeó en la cabeza causando que su forma evolucionada tropezara al revés.

—Ahora terminemos esto con tacleada de voltios, dijo Ash con Misty y Elektra continúan apoyándolos Pikachu cargó a su oponente una vez más su cuerpo dio una multitud de chispas.

Las chispas crecieron en números y pronto cubrió todo su cuerpo.

—Tráelo de regreso apoyo Ash Pikachu finalizó con su cuerpo cargado completamente de energía para golpearlo cuando todo fue dicho y hecho tacleada de voltios fue demasiado para Raichu para contenerla y el Pokémon grande cayo en el campo.

—¡Raichu ya no puede combatir! ¡Pikachu gana! La victoria va para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta anunció el referí.

—Muy bien, declaró Ash.

—¡Pi Ka Chu! (¡Lo hicimos!). Agregó Pikachu el pequeño ratón Pokémon tomó una carrera y saltó hacía el hombro de su entrenador Ash abrazó a su primer Pokémon y se giró justo a tiempo para atrapar a Misty cómo ella abrió sus brazos alrededor de su nuca en un abrazo de felicitaciones.

—Sabía que podrías lograrlo cariño, comentó ella.

—¡Contigo y Elektra apoyándonos allí no había manera de que perderíamos! Replicó Ash. Abajo en el campo de batalla estaba Pikachu siendo felicitado quién cómo Misty lo hacía es la compañera de Pikachu.

—¡Pi chu Pi Ka Chu! (¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!). Dijo Elektra Pikachu no podía hacer nada pero estaba sonrojado y sonrió por los halagos que estaba recibiendo mientras ellos celebraban Volkner caminó hacía ellos.

—Wow debería de decir que tu eres el primer entrenador en mucho tiempo me venció, dijo él.

—Tu eres un gran oponente, replicó Ash y tus Pokémon son realmente poderosos.

—Gracias pero al final tus Pokémon resultaron más poderosos que los míos, contestó Volkner.

—Es un placer para mí darte la medalla Beacon que lentamente resplandeció su brillo.

—Gracias Volkner, dijo él con la medalla en sus mano Ash hizo su pose de la victoria.

—Sí gané la medalla Beacon, celebró el.

—¡Pi Pika Chu! (¡Somos nosotros asombrosos!). Agregó Pikachu.

—Bueno finalmente han obtenido las 8 medallas de gimnasio, dijo Misty.

—Sí contesto Ash nos costó un poco pero finalmente la obtuvimos.

—¿Así que ya tienes tu 8 medalla de gimnasio Pokémon? Preguntó Volkner.

—Es cierto, contestó Ash.

—Con las 8 medallas estás calificado para entrar en la liga de Sinnoh en el campeonato que se llevará acabo al noroeste de aquí en el castillo del campo de batalla sí quieres observar el catillo puedes usar binoculares en el faro e inmediatamente Misty obtuvo una idea.

—Me encantaría observar la vista, dijo ella nosotros podemos ir ¿Ash? ¿Por favor? Ash simplemente movió su cabeza.

—Tú deberías de conocerme mejor que eso Misty, dijo él Misty bajo un poco su cabeza lentamente en señal de decepción miró su cara y Ash no pudo contenerse y sonrió.

—Tú realmente piensas que yo dije no a ti continuo él por supuesto que lo iremos a observar eso era lo que te iba a preguntar, el humor de Misty cambió tan rápido que el color de un Kecleon abrió sus brazos por ello él estaba conmovida.

—Oh gracias Ash, gritó ella.

—Lo que sea para hacerte feliz, contesto él

—El faro está en la parte suroeste de la cuidad, dijo Volkner.

—Gracias Volkner, dijo Ash con su última medalla en su mano. Misty y sus dos Pikachus del gimnasio en su camino hacía el faro.

—Una hora y media después y sus Pokémon estaban en la cima del faro de la cuidad Volkner llamó antes y pidió unos binoculares que, había reservado para ellos. Siendo el caballero que es Ash le permitió le permitió que observará primero la vista y quedó asombrada por la escena.

—Wow… deberías de ver esto, dijo Misty se apartó de ahí y permitió mirar el castillo en la distancia envuelta en una manta de neblina.

Él tenía que admitir que era una imponente vista.

—Es asombro, dijo él.

—Es tranquila la vista verdad, dijo Misty, Ash la miró a la cara por reírse en su propia cara.

—¿Oh en serio? Contestó ella envolviendo sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a el para un rápido beso su momento fue cortado cuando ambos escucharon a ambos Pikachus llamándolos a través, de la ventana cristal ya ahí estaban ellos dos apuntando a los dos entrenadores caminando a ellos.

Los ojos de Misty se agrandaron de sobre manera cómo se dio cuenta a dónde los dos Pokémon estaban señalando.

—Es la playa, grito ella adoraría pasar el resto del día ahí. ¿Podemos ir Ash? La verdad es que Ash solamente estaba esperando que Misty se lo preguntará, él la miró y le sonrió.

—Eso suena muy bien para mi Misty una vez más le envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo.

—Oh Ash vamos a divertirnos, mucho, dijo ella.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez de que nos hemos divertidos?, preguntó él Pikachu estamos libres para ir a la playa.

—Tu también Elektra los dos Pikachus se posaron en los hombros de sus entrenadores, como ellos se fueron al elevador.

—Una vez después habían llegado a la playa y viendo cómo la batalla de gimnasio de Ash fue a primera hora del día ellos tenían plenitud del tiempo para disfrutar después de encontrar un lugar para dejar sus pertenencias Ash y Misty encontraron para poderse cambiar su ropa Ash fue el primero en terminar en vestirse con una pantaloneta para bañarse.

—Muy bien Misty ya estoy listo para hacer algo divertido gritó el. ¿ Tú también estás lista?

—¡Sí! Replicó Misty estaré afuera en un segundo.

 _ **Misty entonces se detuvo fuera de su cabaña para vestirse la mandíbula de Ash se sentía que pudiera caer al suelo ella estaba vistiendo un Bikini de dos piezas Azul que realmente muestra su belleza.**_

—¿Así que opinas te gusta? Preguntó Misty una vez que diera la vuelta así Ash tendría una buena mirada.

—No tienes ni idea ¿De cuan hermosa te vez? Dijo, él Misty caminó alrededor y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Por qué las gracias? Ash dijo ella.

—No es nada Mist, dijo el. Los entrenadores miraron hacía agua Pikachu y Elektra estaban jugando al juego papel y tijera decidiendo cual debería de entrar al agua cada vez que una ola entra a la arena.

Ash y Misty reían ella miraba que Pikachu espera un poco de demasiado tiempo cómo el agua lo cubrió entonces apareció cubierto por la arena y cómo el agua regresó entonces Ash tuvo una idea.

—Dejemos Salir a nuestros Pokémon afuera grito él.

—Buena idea, dijo Misty entonces cada uno tomo sus Pokebolas y llamaron a todos sus Pokémon para que salieran de sus Pokebolas de Misty salió Starmie, Vaporeon, Azumarrill, Buizel y Mantyke. Y de las Pokebolas de Ash salieron, Charizard, Guardados, Torterra, Staraptor y LuxRay.

—De acuerdo chicos vamos a divertirnos, y todos los Pokémon apoyaron lo que había escuchado eso de parte de Ash. Todos los Pokémon de agua fueron alcanzados por el agua a excepción de Vaporeon quién estaba de camino al lado de LuxRay.

Tortera Charizard y Staraptor estaban contentos descansando en las ramas de las palmeras.

—Bueno parece que todos están ahí dijo, Ash mirando de todo los Pokémon sus ojos pronto se posaron en LuxRay y en Vaporeon esos dos eran cómo el y Misty, y Misty se dio cuenta lo que él estaba observando a ellos.

—Ellos dos son perfectos son el uno del otro cómo nosotros agregó Misty lo miró y sonrió, y cómo una sonrisa se le vino a su cara.

—Vamos entremos a la diversión también dijo ella tomó su cara y corrieron al agua.

 _ **Ash estaba sorprendido después de todo pero pronto recobró su balance y corrió con ella los dos se tiraron de cabeza y emergieron unos segundos después.**_

—El agua está perfecta, dijo Misty ¿Qué es lo que piensas Ash?

—De todo contestó él, los 2 entrenadores nadaron un poco hacía afuera y algo les llamó la atención de Misty.

—Oye Ash mira por haya, dijo ella estaba, apuntando a la cueva.

—¿Me pregunto que habrá adentro de ahí?

—¿Me preguntó que habrá adentró de ahí?

—¿Tú quieres ir a averiguarlo? Preguntó Ash Misty lo pensó por alrededor de un segundo y después asintió.

—De acuerdo, respondió él chicos Misty y yo iremos a donde se encuentra esa cueva bueno nos vemos más tarde.

—¡Pika! (¡ De acuerdo!). Contesto Pikachu.

¡Pi Ka! (¡ A divertirnos!). Dijo Elektra, después de dejar a sus Pokémon sabían a dónde se dirigían nadando Ash y Misty hacía la cueva.

 _ **La cueva está actualmente muy cerca de lo que Ash y Misty se lo imaginaban Misty pensó solamente tomó unos pocos minutos para nadar hacía la boca de la cueva cuando ellos llegaron estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron.**_

—Adentro de este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, dijo Ash.

—Lo sé, dijo Misty la cueva es mucho más amplia que la entrada les hizo creer. Que las paredes estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de Musgo y el techo tiene pequeños agujeros que penetraba los rayos del sol. Continuando observando alrededor ven unas rocas que sobre salen del agua un poco en lo profundo dentro de la cueva sus ojos observaron en una gran roca que se eleva a 10 pies sobre el agua y su suficiente para dos personas.

Para sentarse por encima de ellos se miraban el uno del otro en un aspecto muy competitivo en sus ojos.

—¿A la cuenta de 3? Preguntó Misty?

—A la cuenta de 3 contestó, Ash Misty asintió y ya estaba lista.

—¡1… 2… 3… oye!

Antes de que Ash pudiera terminar la cuenta Misty lo salpico a él en su cara y finalizó por ella misma pero a la vez que Ash se recuperó tenía una enorme ventaja sobre él.

—Date prisa SlowPoke, molesto Misty.

—No me vas a derrotar así muy fácilmente gritó el, cómo tomo velocidad después de ella Misty se mantuvo nadando a medio camino a la roca ella mantenía la mirada atrás y se dio cuenta que Ash estaba demasiado cerca despues de que Misty es consciente de que debería de llegar más rápido a la roca antes que Ash y capturada con su consciente fue más probado cuando llegó a la roca y con Ash estando a pocas millas detrás de ella.

—Mírame yo gané esta vez Ashy, dijo ella finalmente logró llegar a la base de la roca él miró arriba a Misty quién estaba a unos pasos arriba en la roca.

—Yo no hablaría tan rápido si fuese tu Mist contestó él tu cómo los demás saben que no se termina hasta que se termina en un ultimo intento de detener a Misty para que sea la ganadora Ash la alcanzó y le agarró una pierna.

—¡Oye déjame continuar! Ella trato de liberarse pero Ash no la iba a liberar tan fácilmente.

—Yo no lo creó así contesto él. El trató de jalarla a un lado de la roca.

—Sabes que no es justo, dijo Misty.

—Tampoco lo fue que me salpicaste en la cara más antes ahora estamos iguales entonces con el último empujón Ash sacó a Misty de la roca cerca del lago.

Los dos entrenadores llegaron segundos después Ash se estaba riendo fuertemente Misty lo miró un poco decepcionada.

—No veo nada de divertido en eso Ash Ketchum dijo, ella y se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus brazos.

La risas de Ash se detuvieron a lo mucho cómo nadó sobre ella.

—Vamos Misty tu sabes que estaba jugando contigo dijo él Misty solamente replicó con un _**hmph**_ no iba a darle la cara a él por nada Ash la alcanzó y froto sus brazos.

—Vamos tu sabes que no puedes estar por mucho tiempo enojada conmigo.

 _La verdad es que Ash tenía razón. No importa lo que haga Misty nunca podría estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo y ese rose a su brazo se sintió tan bien._

 _Misty se giró alrededor, con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

—Tienes razón, dijo ella.

—¿Así que tu me perdonas? Preguntó Ash Misty aparento pensarlo por un poco pero entonces puso la mano en su cabeza y sonrió entonces lo empuja al agua Ash llego unos segundos después tosiendo agua.

—Sí te perdono contestó Misty antes de que se riera y segundo después Ash se unió a ella.

—¿Así que lo podremos declarar que fue un empate? Preguntó Ash.

—Sí contestó Misty una tregua dijeron los entrenadores comenzaron a llegar alas rocas Ash llegó a la primero y ayudó a Misty a subir a ambos entrenadores estaban asombrados por la vista que los aguardaba a ellos. Ya habían llegado a la parte trasera de la cueva los muros de la cueva tiene como pequeñas cavernas cada uno da un hogar de varias familias Pokémon de varios tipos agua de rango desde Chin chou, Buziel y hasta Shellos hicieron su hogar en las caverna.

—No tenía ni idea de eso que muchos Pokémon hicieron a está cueva su hogar, dijo Misty.

—Yo tampoco, dijo Ash es una vista impresionante ellos se mantuvieron admirando a una familia de Buziel que llegó fuera de la caverna. Los dos adultos llevan sus crías al agua donde el padre juega con ellos entonces con un poco de coraje de su madre la cría saltó. La madre pronto los siguió y él trío inició a nadar en el claro divirtiéndose mucho.

—Ellos se están divirtiendo, comentó Ash.

—Sí contestó Misty pero su respuesta sonó un poco extraña cómo si también estuviera distraída Ash, la miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída.

—¿Estás bien Misty? Preguntó él.

—Yo estoy bien contestó ella solo estaba pensando.

—¿Acerca de que?

 _Misty estaba en silencio debatiendo entre decirle a él que es lo que estaba pasando en su mente o no al final ella decidió que no podía ocultárselo._

—¿Sabes siempre me he preguntado que pasaría sí Daisy no te hubiera llamado en ese entonces.

Quiero decir donde nosotros estaríamos y que estaríamos haciendo ahora mismo Ash no estaba en la expectativa de lo que le preguntó a él eso todavía tiene que responderle.

—Bueno no quiero realmente pensar de lo que pudo haber pasado a ti contestó él. De otra manera yo probablemente hubiera ido a Sinnoh mucho más pronto sin darme cuenta dejando atrás mientras hablaban el sostuvo la mano de Misty dándole un ligero apretón. Misty sonrió y se apoyó contra él descansando su cabeza en su hombro ahí estaban los dos sentados en silencio observando a los Pokémon abajo estando en la presencia del uno del otro.

Pero a la vez Ash y Misty regresaron a la Playa esa tarde y sus Pokémon estaban exhaustos. Después de llamarlos a todos ellos excepto Pikachu y Elektra ellos dos siguieron de vuelta al Centro Pokémon cuando la noche llegó ellos ingresaron adentro pero mientras Pikachu y Elektra tenían sus colas entrelazadas entre ellos durmiendo juntos Ash y Misty continuaron despiertos los dos y se estaban colocando en su cama con sus brazos alrededor de Misty mientras ella descansa su cabeza en su pecho.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto he soñado por este momento como este dijo, ella.

—¿Eso era lo que esperabas que sucediera? Preguntó Ash.

—Y más replicó Misty los dos, sonrieron el uno al otro Misty se acurruco en el abrazo de Ash.

—Te amo, dijo ella.

—Yo también te amo dijo Ash, con eso los dos entrenadores se quedaron en ese camino ellos 2 amando cada momento, a la mañana siguiente Ash y Misty estaban parados en la misma Playa del día anterior. Habiendo revisado todos los Pokémon y ya estaban listos para iniciar su tramo final de su viaje a la Liga Sinnoh después de subir a bordo de Gyarados y ayudo a subir a Misty a bordo.

—¿No nos va a llevar mucho tiempo verdad? Dijo Misty.

—Tienes razón debemos de estar ya en la Liga y no hay tiempo que perder, contestó Ash.

—Yo no debería de estar tan seguro de eso fue Volkner quién vino a ellos a despedirse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo por que en el castillo este cerca no que quiere decir que lo sea dijo el líder de Gimnasio de hecho desde aquí todavía pasaran 2 semanas, antes que lleguen.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Preguntó Misty.

—Solo por que el viaje de aquí a la isla el castillo, no es tan largo son un par de días de camino como mínimo pero a la vez cuando llegues debes de avanzar un gran sistema de cuevas, dijo Volkner.

Las cuevas son conocidas colectivamente como el camino hacía la victoria están llenas de poderosos Pokémon y entrenadores, superarlo no será una tarea fácil, dijo Volkner.

Ash se rió su rostro se llenó de confianza

—Tal ves para los otros entrenadores, pero con mis Pokémon y Misty a mi lado no hay manera de que una pequeña cueva me detenga, dijo él.

—Como amo tu confianza pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, declaró Misty.

—No lo haré porque sé que tu no lo vas a permitir, dijo él.

—Tu lo sabes contestó Misty abrazándolo por detrás.

—Bueno entonces supongo que ustedes ya estarán de caminó dijo, Volkner, y en cuanto a mi tengo algo de trabajo que hacer para mí Pokémon y yo debemos de ser más fuertes para nuestro próximo retador y después de despedirse Ash dirigió a Gyarados en la dirección a la Liga Castillo.

—Próxima parada la Liga de Sinnoh grito Ash moviendo sus puños en el aire y con un rugido de Gyarados ellos partieron a su objetivo y parada final en su viaje a través de Sinnoh.

 _ **Con sus 8 medallas finalmente ganadas Ash y Misty fueron a cuidad SunShore en su camino al Campeonato para ganar la Liga Castillo.**_

 _ **¿Qué tipo de retos les esperan a ellos?**_

 _ **¿ Y que tipo de retos podrán ellos encontrarán en el camino**_

 _ **Encuéntralo en el próximo capítulo de La Liga Sinnoh Pruebas Del Corazón.**_

 _ **Por favor comenten.**_

 _ **Notas del traductor: bien espero que les haya agrado mucho, este primer capítulo eh de decir que me gusto mucho traducirlo al Español y no se preocupen ya cuento con el permiso de Xtreme Gamer, para subir este fic en fin quiero agradecerle una vez más por dejarme traducir su historia en Español, para todos los hablantes del español bueno nos leemos en un nuevo capítulo muy pronto y mientras tanto iré actualizando viejos fics que no los he ido actualizando pero que en seguida los iré actualizando para traerles nuevos capítulos de los fics actualizados, una vez más gracias Xtreme Gamer por dejarme usar tu historia para llevarla al español a quiénes quieran leerla en Español se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_


End file.
